1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to masonry construction. More particularly, the present invention pertains to means and methods for forming voids in masonry construction. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to sleeving for forming voids in masonry construction.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, "sleeving" is the process by which a form of predetermined size and shape is disposed in such a manner as to permit the formation of a cavity in a masonry structure. According to the process, masonry, such as concrete, cement and the like is poured around the form. After the masonry material has hardened or cured the form is then removed. This leaves a void or cavity which is utilized for the installation of plumbing, heating and/or cooling pipes, electrical conduit, temperature control tubing and the like.
Heretofore, the prior art has proposed various types of forms or emplacement formers for forming cavities in maonry. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,202,147; 2,270,286 and 3,800,486. Generally, the prior art teaches cup-like members which have portions thereof which are removable to provide annular spaces, as well as cavities. The prior art devices, however, are inconvenient and quite often are impractical to manipulate. The present invention, on the other hand, is easily manipulated, convenient and, where necessary, provides an insulative annular ring. Without adversely affecting the forms for masonry structure, the present invention enables sleeving where formerly it was either impossible or impractical with the prior art means and modes. Furthermore, the present invention eliminates the need for core drilling.